The present invention relates generally to improvements in growing and merchandising plants, and specifically to the provision of containers having therein a stabilized soil mix with a growing plant in the stabilized soil mix, together with methods of making such items.
Difficulty has been experienced in the merchandising heretofore of containers with growing plants therein, in that the soil has been in a loosely packed condition and great care must be exercised in shipping and storing, as well as subsequent handling, of such containers.